Broken Together
by Nalyra
Summary: Hades had enough, his family's nagging had pushed him over the edge. Acacia on the other hand didn't know what to do when immortality was suddenly thrust upon her and she found herself in yet another mystical world. fem!Harry/Hades


I have finally completed this one-shot. Hurray! The idea wouldn't leave me alone and pestered me endlessly.

May or may not get a sequel, depends on demand, inspiration and time.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own anything. Meh…

Pairing: fem!Harry/Hades

Hope you guys like it =)

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Broken Together

Hades drummed his fingers against his throne, a look of deep annoyance on his face. He was in a bad mood. Actually he had been in a bad mood for a little while now - if you could call the last five years a little while. He had finally allowed Persephone to leave the Underworld and thus his company. Permanently. Even now, five years later, he was still unsure what exactly had finally pushed him over the edge. There had been an argument, but wasn't there always?

It had been just too much, after finally being allowed his own throne on Olympus he had thought his family had accepted him at last and started to respect him again. He couldn't suppress the bitterness that bubbled up inside him at his foolishness. But he had hoped. He had hoped so badly to reconnect with his family after all this time. Family had always been important to him. While in his father's stomach his siblings, their _bond_ , had been the one thing that kept his spirits up, it had been the one thing that made everything bearable. And at that time they had assured him they felt the same, they were all so close… and yet the moment they were free of their father he had been pushed to take over the Underworld and was not even recognized on Olympus with a throne. For the first time he had been alone, without his family. A vast kingdom, powerful and rich. And yet he didn't want it. He didn't want to be alone with the dead, he wanted his family. But his family didn't seem to want him any longer.

It was then, in one of his darkest moments, that his sight fell upon young Persephone. She was so beautiful and lovely, full of life and cheerfulness. Through her connection with flowers and thus the earth he felt connected to her. His niece... she would surely be able to make life in the Underworld less dreary. She would liven the place up with her mere presence and her company would sooth the hurt he felt. And then another thought crept up on him. As his family apparently didn't want him, why not create his own little family? A wife and children to love that would love him in return. Hope had filled him. And so he went to see his brother and asked for her hand in marriage. Zeus had granted him his request without hesitation, hoping to gain some sway and power through his daughter.

In retrospect the kidnapping hadn't been his brightest idea, but he been just so giddy, so happy and full of hope for the future that he had acted without thinking it through, after all he had his brother's blessing… so he had just taken Persephone. Hades actually hadn't truly meant to kidnap her. He had just taken her and had hoped to explain the situation to her, but before he truly could she cruelly rejected him. She didn't even know him, hadn't even tried to get to _know him_ … so he kept her, hoping to change her mind, hoping that if she would just spent some time with him… but she had been stubborn. Desperation made him trick her into eating the Pomegranate.

Unlike what Demeter might think (and she had made her opinion quite clear) he was no monster. He had fully intended to remain faithful to Persephone, he had given her thousands upon thousands of presents, he had constructed a garden for her, had gifted her with the most beautiful and expensive jewelry and clothes, had laid the Underworld at her feet. But it hadn't been enough for her. She loved the gifts and eagerly took them, yet she never failed to remind him how he had wronged her. When he laid with her it was always consensual, he never once forced himself upon her, even if Demeter (and even his wife) liked to pretend differently (after all he was a monster in her eyes and her _wonderful_ daughter would surely never lay willingly with him).

His hopes and secret dreams slowly died, yet he still tried. It hurt when she would demand he satisfy her yet be thrown out of her bed after she had found her release. And she never gave him the children he had so hoped for. She would say it was because of their contradicting natures, because she, as the goddess of spring could surely not become with child in the land of the dead… he called bullshit and was fairly sure she took certain herbs to prevent a pregnancy.

So in the end, to sooth his wounded pride and heart, after centuries… he swayed. He took mortal lovers (although very few) and they gave him children. But that had hurt too. The lives of mortals were short and it was hard and nearly impossible to fairly judge his children when they came before him to be judged. As a result he only sired very few children and tried not to get too attached. Because not getting attached at all was impossible.

Not all his time with Persephone was bad though, they had their good times (few as they were) and he thought after all these centuries they were at least on friendly terms. He could see her jealousy when she found out about his mortal lovers and these instances rekindled the tiny speck of hope that had refused to die.

And his hope had flared up even more upon his welcome to Olympus, the prospect of his siblings respect and renewed ties (especially with Demeter) gave him hope that Persephone would also finally see him in a different light and -after all this time- give their marriage a true chance.

What a fool he had been. As the bonds between him and his family had strengthened, they had slowly but surely mentioned his marriage more and more, till Demeter had fully come out and asked him straight to his face if he was now at long last willing to free her daughter - as he had seemingly regained some of his goodness. Needless to say he had stormed out of the throne room, angered at his sister's audacity and casually cruel words. Persephone had come after him, demanding he apologize to her mother for just storming off. He had bestowed a look of pure incredulity upon her. He asked her if she was serious, how she could just stand there while her husband was insulted and if she thought the same as her mother. She had scoffed. Scoffed in his face and told him that _well,_ he did more often than not behave like a monster. Something inside him had broken.

That had been it. It was the last straw, he was through with this shit. With that he told her that she had her precious freedom back and to never set foot within the Underworld again. He had waved his hand and took the curse of the Pomegranate seeds off. She was left standing there, dumbfounded, while he teleported back to his kingdom and called for Hera. His sister had not been pleased when he told her to divorce him right that instance. But for all her faults Hera did love her family and she had seen the thousands of years of hurt her brother tried to hide. She herself often thought of a life bound to a faithful man that truly loved her, but she was married to Zeus and as the goddess of marriage she had to hold onto her vows. She was more mad at Persephone, who had a husband willing to lay the world at her feet and had not appreciated that rare gift. As much as she hated that her brother sometimes swayed, she also knew and understood his reasons, as much she disliked it (it was for this that she was not _as hard_ on his half-blooded children, although she still hated the broken vow for which they stood). As she took in as much of the situation as she could, she acquiesced.

His mood had been dark since then. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hand. He needed to get out. He needed to breath in fresh air and just get away from his memories for a while. Five years of moping were really more than enough.

* * *

Acacia Potter sighed a she called out to the bartender for yet another drink. While she was normally not one for getting mindlessly drunk in some shitty little bar, today that was exactly what she was after. It was _the anniversary_. The anniversary of the day the battle against the Dark Lord was won. All over Britain celebrations would be going strong. She didn't feel like celebrating and Britain became a place that haunted her. So she left for America, where her fame didn't follow her every step of the way. She took another gulp of the drink the bartender had handed her, she had no idea what it was called nor did she care to find out.

That day, now a decade ago, had forever changed her life. And not for good. That day she had lost too much, the last of her family (she could still remember Remus and Tonks, laying side by side in death), her chance at family (her adorable little Teddy, murdered just a few hours earlier than his parents by Bella-Bitch together with Andromeda), friends (Hermione, Ron, Fred, Collin, Seamus… so many more) and ultimately even her mortality.

Yes, she fucking lost her mortality. Quite often she thought of finding a way back into the past and strangling that stupid old goat of a headmaster with that stupid beard of his. How was she supposed to know that that little fairytale was real? Not that that would have changed things, she had unknowingly become the Elder wand's master and she hadn't known that stupid stone was hidden in the snitch. Oh, she had tried to get rid of the objects, but they had just returned. And then, between all the stress of rebuilding Hogwarts, mourning her losses and avoiding that stupid press that didn't want to leave her _the fuck alone…_ Death had appeared before her. He introduced himself as Thanatos (happily dropping the little bomb of the knowledge _that yes, the Greek gods were real)_. Completely overwhelmed she could just gape at him while he explained a few things to her. Apparently the hallows were just trinkets that he gave to the mortals for his own amusement (and to lead those who tried to escape him and lusted after his power to an early grave) but as he watched her he found her worthy of his gifts (suddenly they were gifts instead of trinkets…) as she neither desired their power nor did she fear him or try to escape him. As the hallows were deeply connected to his very essence and she was connected to _all_ the hallows, her connection to Thanatos was very strong thus, ironically, binding her to his life force which meant she would only die when he died. So yeah, welcome to immortality.

She had not been happy about the news. Not happy at all. Thinking back she actually felt bad for Thanatos. It had just exploded out of her at the moment as she realized she had lost her chance to reconnect with her loved ones in the afterlife. She had screamed and raged and her magic had exploded, strong enough to keep Thanatos bound to his place while the windows exploded and all around her everything started to float and then form a small hurricane that had been directed straight to the death god - who was incapable of moving out of the way. Her actions had garnered her the respect of the god who couldn't help but be impressed by her power and the way she was obviously willing to face death without fear. Very few people accepted him like that.

That night she had lain awake and thought. With this there would forever be an invisible wall between herself and the rest of the mortal world. Between her and the few friends she had left. She had stayed at Grimmauld and had hoped that she could at least live a quiet life of solitude there. Most of her ties were already broken off due to her year on the run. The only ones who tried were what was left of the Weasleys and Neville. Luna had somehow known not to try, just sending her a heartfelt farewell letter and best wishes. The thing is she wanted to mourn in peace. Seeing the Weasleys hurt, always reminding her of the missing faces. With everything that happened (the battle, the losses, her death, her immortality) she needed time to cope. Even later on she didn't plan to reconnect with them, seeing them age and die while she remained the same… no, it had been better to cut her losses.

In this time it had been Thanatos and Hecate who had been there for her. The goddess had come to her after feeling the loss of mortality in her legacy. These new _immortal_ connections had helped her pull away from her mortal life. They had also convinced her to come to America, where the presence of the gods was stronger and where she could be at peace from the press and where she could try to start anew.

Still, on this day she didn't want to see them. On this day their presence seemed more like a slap to her face and both gods were aware of that. So yeah, that left her sitting alone and trying to get piss poor drunk in a shitty little bar.

* * *

The door to the bar opened easily as Hades stepped through it. He marched to the bar, sat down and asked for a whiskey which was promptly placed in front of him. He enjoyed the slight burn of liquid as it slid down his throat. His thoughts returned to his failure of a marriage when suddenly a whole bottle of whiskey appeared in his sight. Looking up he saw a beautiful young woman sitting down next to him, her own glass in hand. She took the bottle and refilled his glass.

"You look like you need it" her voice held a warm timbre within it. The moment he caught her eyes he couldn't help but be captivated for a few seconds before he was able to shake his stupor off. He had never, in all his immortal life seen eyes so _green_. The finest emeralds looked dull when compared to her eyes and the tiny golden flecks in them made them shine even brighter. Her hair was black and came tumbling down her back in a mass of curls and waves. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite place at the moment. She was rather petit but had curves in all the right places. Simply put she was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm Acacia" she introduced herself.

"And I'm not interested" he replied coldly. He had enough of gorgeous women for the time being.

She raised an eyebrow. "Good to know. Drink."

"Getting me drunk will not get you laid tonight" She took his drink and poured it over his head. Then she calmly poured him a new one. He couldn't help but stare at her as if she was crazy. He had been ready to shout at her and give her some nasty punishment after she emptied the glass on him, but to his surprise she had not screamed or huffed at his rudeness, hadn't made a scene out of it and really, who poured a drink over a guy and then poured him a damned new one?! That made no sense! And she sat there cool as a cucumber. His disbelief must have showed.

"Listen, I'm not here for a one-night stand. I am here because this is a shitty day for me and I want to forget a few things for a little while. You look to be in a similar situation so I thought I would be nice and come over and share a few drinks. That said I will not stand for you to be rude to me. You don't want my company? Fine, just say so politely and I will go, no need to be an arsehole." Hades blinked not quiet knowing how to react.

"Alright" he agreed. Why he had no idea.

"Alright" she nodded and chucked down her own drink, refilling it immediately. He too gulped down his drink before filling his glass up once more.

"Hades" he offered her his hand and she surprised him a bit with how firm her handshake was. She called for a glass of water, dabbed a napkin in it and gave him a _look._ "Here, to get the stickiness off of your face" He took the offered napkin and couldn't quite help himself "You don't want to clean me up yourself and accidently lean over me in a way that pushes your breasts in my face?" Her glare told him what she thought about that idea. "Do you want another drink in your face instead of your stomach?" He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Normally no one dared to talk to him like that, she sure was a feisty one. Someone he could possibly respect.

"So, you wanna talk about it at all or just get drunk?" A few moments went by as he thought about it. No one had ever asked for his version of the story.

"I married a girl against her will after her father agreed to an arranged marriage. Tried to make it work but she didn't care. Thought we had finally reached an understanding only for her to go against me. I finally divorced her." Simple and true enough, although the whole situation was much more complicated, he could hardly tell her the truth… nor did he particularly care to tell his life story to some stranger.

A strangled laugh escaped her throat and she banged her head on the tabletop.

"I don't think my past actions warrant such a reaction" he frowned angered at her behavior.

"No, please don't misunderstand" she groaned and looked up at him "I just realized who you are and it's just my luck... A pleasure to meet you Lord Hades" her smile was strained.

The god's eyes widened the moment she called him 'Lord'. Stretching his senses he felt for her presence. It was suppressed and subdued with a hint of timelessness. While he couldn't tell exactly what she was, he knew then that one thing she was not - mortal.

"Who and what are you?!" he demanded.

"Acacia. A normal witch until Death's Hallows accidentally landed in my possession and cost me my mortality and with that my only chance to ever be reunited with my family. Thus the reason I am here and sharing a drink with you" her voice sounded hollow.

A 'normal' witch? That in itself was an oxymoron, not that he cared much for Hecate's little pet world, most of them were quite arrogant.

"You did not crave immortality, not even a little?"

"Don't know why anyone would. Always just wanted my family" unbidden thoughts of the Mirror of Erised rose up in her mind.

"How unfortunate. And ironic, there are very few that would not wish for what you have been given" he mused. He would have to speak to Thanatos soon. It was unlike his friend not to inform him of something as big as this, but if he trusted one being it would be Thanatos. Truly looking at her he decided against a more thorough interrogation for the moment. She looked depressed enough and as she was obviously tied to his long time ally and friend he did not think of her as a danger, more like the contrary. Besides, she had been very honest and forthcoming with him this whole time, something he was not used to.

This time it was him refilling their glasses, emptying the last of the bottle's contents.

"Thanks" she bestowed a small smile upon him and he felt he had made the right decision. Together they chucked it all down.

"For the next round" she said as she opened her bag and took out some kind of bottle "Ever drank firewhiskey? It's even a special edition"

"Can't say I have. Is it any good?"

"You tell me" she smirked as she gave him his first shot of firewhiskey while quickly downing hers, an expectant look upon her face. He not missing a beat quaffed it down. Taken aback by the strength of the alcohol and the fiercely pleasant burn of it opened his mouth -only to be shocked as a giant flame erupted from it.

The sound of giggling broke him out of his dumbfounded state.

"It's called _firewhiskey_ for a reason" she grinned a bit smugly. Her face had lost some of the depression he had noticed earlier.

"Have any more of it?" He would need to find out where it was produced so he could get a shipment of it, he really liked this drink.

"A few more bottles actually" she answered to his satisfaction.

The night continued in that vein. Protected by the Mist they got drunk (which was hard when one was a god, he really needed to get his hands on more of this firewhiskey stuff) and had a contest of who could produce the largest fireball. As they drunk the night away, their tongues started to loosen and inhibitions faded slightly and they regaled the other with funny anecdotes of their life. Hades told her of some pranks a few mischievous ghosts had played on Persephone over time when they felt the goddess had gone too far in her behavior towards him and she told him about the time she had went with Thanatos and bitch-slapped some annoying mortal souls who tried to tell them that _no, this had to be a misunderstanding as it was not their time yet._

Neither one of them had felt that carefree in ages. They laughed and joked and drank and forgot their sorrows. It was bliss.

* * *

Days later the Lord of the Underworld could be found sitting on his throne while drumming his fingers against it again. The difference was that this time his mood was lighter than it had been in years. His night out had been exactly what he had needed and had gotten him out of his funk. His following talk with Thanatos had been interesting to say the least.

His friend had told him about little Acacia Potter, how her life could rival that of a legendary demigod and how she stumbled upon his trinkets (or how they were more or less thrown on her unexpectedly). How she really hadn't wanted anything to do with immortality. Death had confessed to keeping an eye on the Peverell line and taking a special interest in her after she evaded him the first time through her mother's sacrifice. Normally the interest of a god was more often than not of a romantic nature and didn't end well for the mortal involved. The feelings Thanatos developed were a different kind. As he watched her life unfold he grew to respect her and after everything she had been through became rather protective of her. He hadn't mentioned her to him for various reasons. He hadn't wanted to admit his growing feelings for a mortal, wanted to protect her from his fellow immortals and after she had gained immortality she hadn't liked the prospect of gaining more attention from higher beings and asked him not spread her existence around if possible. Coupled with unrest of the last years and Hades' own problems and mood… Thanatos had deemed it not the right time.

Hades also thought he wanted to keep his adopted daughter to himself just a bit longer. And hadn't that been another shock, his friend had adopted the girl together with Hecate. Because really, that was the decent thing to do and someone had to be there to explain the world of the gods to her… yeah, right. More like the both of them had seen the chance to finally have a child that they wouldn't have to watch die and actually be able to look after and care for. Hades knew how _that_ felt.

A grin stole across his face as he thought about that evening again. They had been both completely smashed after emptying every last bottle of firewhiskey in Acacia's possession that night. They had then left the bar and proceeded to talk and be merry. And they may or may not have had some fun with the mortals and played some pranks. He couldn't quite remember how exactly they ended up in the Amazonas with a plastic doll, a kite, a pack of skittles and the Mona Lisa. All the while being dressed up as some fictional characters named Holmes and Watson.

It had been a crazy night. One he wouldn't mind repeating, spending time with Acacia had been like a breath of fresh air. She didn't expect anything of him, had taken his sarcastic comments with stride and in the spirit they were meant in and had listened to him without judging. She was a rare soul and he hoped to call her a friend in the future. Maybe he could ask Thanatos to give her a message. He would like to see her again but didn't want to contact her via Hermes or Iris. Like both the god of death and the goddess of magic he wanted to keep her from the other immortals just a bit longer.

* * *

Acacia hummed quietly as she decorated her cookies with tiny skulls and Hecate's Wheel. She had been so weary of meeting other immortals besides Thanatos and Hecate. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea and wouldn't seek them out, but meeting Hades had shown her that she could create new bonds and gain new friends. It still hurt her to think about those lost yet the future didn't seem so dreary any longer. Maybe she could do this.

She left the cookies to cool down some more and sat down in her favorite armchair. They would need about an hour and then she could wrap them up for her adopted parents. It was weird to suddenly have a pair of gods declare their intent to officially claim her as their child. At her age she didn't really need parental figures any longer and yet she couldn't deny the warm feeling that came over her at the mere thought of being _wanted_. Any protests (half-heartedly as they were) from her side were promptly dismissed and it hadn't taken too long for her to give in. The three of them had grown incredibly close as the two older immortals eased her into the world of the gods and guided her. They listened to her rant and held her when she had a break down. Really, at that point they were practically her parents already. Still, at first it was weird to suddenly acknowledge their role in her life. She also didn't want to diminish the role of James and Lily, they _had died_ for her.

In the end her desire for a family had won. And really, her new godly parents didn't replace her mortal ones, she would always honor the Potters. She chose to think that she had two lives, her mortal life and her immortal one. James and Lily had been her parents in her first life and Thanatos and Hecate were her parents now. This separation had also helped her cope with the past and she felt she had finally come to grips with everything as the pure agony and hurt faded into a dull ache.

A small chirp could be heard before she felt a soft gust of warm air. Fawkes landed gracefully on her lap, ready to petted. Easily granting the unspoken request she enjoyed the feeling of warm feathers beneath her fingertips. Her friend had come to her shortly after she moved to Los Angeles and for all intents and purposes forced her to bond with him. Apparently he had claimed her back in second year but had stayed away out of respect for her Hedwig. Not liking where her thoughts were going once again the majestic bird trilled a happy melody, instantly lifting his mistress spirits.

"Would you do me a favor my friend?" she asked softly.

A happy trill was her reply.

"Would you please take a message to Lord Hades?"

Fawkes turned around and stretched out his leg. With a wave of her hand a letter she had written earlier floated from her desk and towards her. She tied it securely around the avian's leg and after a moment of contemplation she also decided to sent him some skull-cookies, Thanatos probably wouldn't mind.

* * *

A sudden bout of fire appeared in Hades' throne room, the few spirits around jumped back in surprise. A phoenix formed out of the flames and elegantly made his way to their Lord. Wide eyed they watched as the firebird held out its leg.

Hades himself was a bit taken aback by the sudden arrival. Phoenixes were extremely rare, created by Chaos himself they were known as very pure beings that tended to prefer to keep to themselves. Seeing one of the noble birds be used as a messenger… was just a tiny bit unsettling. What a curious occurrence. Unfolding the letter a small smile spread across his face (the spirits flinched, their Lord was smiling a lot these last few days and after his previous dark mood they were scared and feared whatever could be the reason for the sudden change)

 _Lord Hades,_

 _I hope I am not incredibly forward in asking this, but would you be interested in another meeting? You are only the third immortal that I have met and I quite enjoyed our time together. Please sent your reply with my familiar, Fawkes._

 _Acacia_

 _PS: Just to be clear: I am not trying to hit on you!_

 _PSS: I hope you enjoy the cookies!_

He grinned at her PS and not so subtle reminder of their first meeting, quickly wrote down his reply and gave it to the phoenix, who promptly vanished in another burst of flame. Satisfied with how things seemed to work out he took out one of the cookies she sent him. A brief flash of amusement went through him when he noticed the tiny skulls decorating it. Just because gods didn't need to eat human food, didn't mean they could not enjoy it from time to time. His eyes widened once the flavor hit his taste buds and he barely suppressed a moan of delight. This was tastier than even Hestia's food! First firewhiskey and now this? He really needed to work out a deal with her…

* * *

Months passed and Acacia and Hades grew ever closer. They would meet up at least once a week, always finding something new to occupy their time with. They had gone to the cinema, had fun at the bowling center, enjoyed skiing, watched a Shakespeare play or just went for a walk in the Underworld. The spirits of the deceased had quickly taken a liking to her and treated her with great respect -not that either Hades or Thanatos would have allowed for anything else.

After having spent hours playing paintball they had decided to go to a little restaurant, neither wanting to end the day just yet. As they waited for their food Acacia wouldn't stop teasing him as she had, much to his dismay, whipped the floor with him.

"Maybe next time we should go bowling again, let's see who loses then" To say she was bad at it would be an understatement.

"Hmph, I know, so let me gloat in peace, my pride needs this!" came her retort.

"As you wish my lady, I shall not mention the little incident with the bowling ball and the back of the head of some poor unsuspecting soul again tonight"

"It wasn't that bad…" there was a slight pout in her voice.

"If you hadn't used your powers the guy would have died" he deadpanned.

"Hush now, you said you wouldn't mention it again"

" _Tonight_. But fine, let's change the subject."

Shortly afterwards their meal arrived. Hades glared at the waiter when he wouldn't stop staring at his companion. Really, as if he had never seen a beautiful woman before. To be fair the guy had probably never seen someone _as_ beautiful as Acacia, even the Lord of the Underworld had to admit that she was breathtaking even compared to the other goddesses. Still, he didn't like it. And if he made a shadow trip the punk on his way to the kitchens? Well, nobody had to know. The knowing look she gave him was worth it when he saw the gratefulness in her gaze. She had never been one to enjoy being put on the spot.

The evening proceeded and he basked in her presence. As it grew darker on the outside the flickering candlelight started to paint dancing shadows on her skin. Her eyes sparkled as she talked to him about something or another and she seemed to positively _glow_.

Fuck this, he needed some fresh air. He asked her for a walk, paid the bill and quickly left the restaurant and dancing shadows behind. He took a deep breath. A soft hand touched his forearm and big concerned eyes looked up at him. "Something wrong?" "No" he answered briskly, softening his words with a smile. _'Yes'_ he wanted to scream _'I shouldn't think what I am thinking about you!'_

He tried to chalk the moment up to temporary insanity.

Over the next few months he would be temporary insane quite often.

* * *

On winter solstice the activity around Olympus kicked up like every year. Gods and Goddesses came together and while only the Olympians would hold council, afterwards everyone was invited to join the festivities. Officially everyone attended because they were interested in the verdicts and decisions reached -in truth, even the Olympians were more interested in just catching up and trading gossip. It was not like they couldn't meet up whenever, but everyone had their duties and Zeus was rather paranoid so meeting in a larger group was not exactly advisable, at least doing so regularly was out of question. Nobody wanted a trigger-happy king of gods suspicious of them.

So the minor gods made sure to arrive early, trying to catch the juiciest piece of gossip as fast as possible. For the last years most of the gossip had involved the curious situation between Hades and Persephone. What a shock it had been when Hades divorced his wife! Nobody would have ever expected him to do that! And Hera herself had done it! That alone was a once in eternity moment, there were few things that the goddess hated more than divorce.

But what was even more curios was Persephone's reaction. Everyone had expected her to rejoice and glow with happiness like her mother (the Mist had to work like crazy that Not-Winter and Zeus himself had to force Demeter to stop growing things right and left). Persephone on the other hand had been shocked and unresponsive for some time. No one could really understand why, after all, wasn't she always moaning about her fate? About how cruel Hades was and how happy she was every time she could escape his clutches just for a bit? It was one of the major reasons why Hades wasn't well liked, his actions didn't fade into memory, but were brought to conscience every year when poor Persephone once again talked about her horrid time in the Underworld. Not that all gods were against Hades in this, quite a few were sick and tired of the spring goddess bemoaning her fate _yet again_. Talk about whiny. Either way, no one had expected Persephone's reaction. At first she had been shocked and unresponsive, than she had been happy (although she didn't look _that happy_ to most), than she had started to flirt and sleep with every willing guy she could get her hands on. All the while also having bouts of depression and anger.

Her mood swings had gotten so bad that Demeter had asked Apollo to check her daughter for a curse, only to find nothing.

Hades' reaction on the other hand was expected. His mood was darker than ever and he was mostly unwilling to talk to anyone, even Hestia had received a cold shoulder.

That had interestingly enough changed shortly before the last winter solstice. The Lord of the Underworld had been visibly doing better. His demeanor had been lighter and he was more willing to talk to his fellow immortals. At that time no one really dared to say or ask anything, too afraid that this was only a short phase and not at all eager to anger one of the Big Three.

Now, a year later, it was rumored that Hades was doing better than ever, all the while his ex-wife was getting worse and worse. Wasn't that interesting? They hoped that this year he would stay to attend the party so they could observe his behavior properly. Their wish was apparently granted as, when the door of the throne room finally opened a few hours later, the Ruler of the Underworld did not immediately leave.

Zeus himself didn't really care all too much. Yes, he hadn't been impressed with the divorce but if it finally got Demeter of his back… well, so be it. Furthermore it was not like he _wanted_ his brother to be miserable. He feared his power to a degree and had thus made sure to keep him away and preferred to place his own children on the council, but Hades had proved himself loyal in recent years and so a lot of the mistrust ebbed away slowly. Unlike most seemed to think his agreement to Hades and Persephone's wedding hadn't _completely_ been out of greed. It was also a silent apology of his betrayal, not that he would ever be caught voicing that aloud. Or even liked admitting that to himself. Still, he couldn't deny that he was just a bit curious. Maybe he should talk to his wife, she was rather insightful at times and since the divorce on better terms with his brother…

Demeter didn't know how to react. Her brother had finally freed her daughter so things should be getting better and yet… yet Persephone was a mess. Seeing her child like this upset her and she wanted to blame her brother again, but she couldn't, could she? After all he did what she asked for… and Apollo assured her that Persephone was under no spell or curse… if her daughter would just _talk to her_ about what was wrong! How was it fair that Hades was doing well and Persephone was not? Yet she didn't want to begrudge her brother his happiness, he _had freed_ her child and he _had been so depressed at first_ … she just didn't know what to think.

Hera was for once satisfied. While she hated the divorce out of principle, she couldn't be happier with the results. Her relationship with her brother had tremendously improved which soothed her soul and of course that stupid little bint got what she deserved. She really hated the spring goddess, not only was she a glaring sign of her _husband's_ betrayal but also that of her _sister_. That stupid girl had one of the very few gods as a husband who had every intention of staying faithful and she had been so damn _ungrateful_. As the goddess of marriage Hera had a rather good idea what was truly going on in the Underworld instead of the _fairytales_ Persephone sprouted. To see her behaving depressed, bitter and like the whore she was gave Hera hope that the world would finally see Persephone for who she really is. Some had already opened their eyes… yes, Hera was happy.

Aphrodite was contemplative. At first she thought the story of the Lord of the Underworld and the spring goddess could become one of the greatest love stories in history, considering their personalities and the drama that unfolded… but it was not meant to be. Actually looking into it she found that there hadn't really been love involved. Hope, lust, desperation, greed? Yeah, sure, but no _love_. Not that Hades hadn't tried… but it just didn't happen. So she had been happy with the divorce, both now had a chance at love! The possibilities… before she could make concrete plans she took a good look at the both of them. Her eyes glued onto Hades. Oh. Oohhhhhhh… now wasn't this interesting?

Hestia was hopeful. It seemed that things were finally looking up for her brother.

Artemis was unhappy. While her respect for her uncle had grown a tiny bit as he was finally willing to admit to and rectify his mistake and crime, the aftermath hadn't gone to Artemis satisfaction. Never would she have thought that the other goddess would sink so low as to sleep her way through the pantheon the moment she had the chance to. How utterly disgusting, it seemed she had been better off in the Underworld after all. What a disappointment.

Persephone herself was miserable. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe he had actually divorced her. He had always been there, always took care of her, always gave her beautiful gifts. She loved that she had the powerful ruler under her thumb and willing to read her every wish from her eyes. She equally loved her mother's attention and care and willingness to cater to her. It had been like this for so long, she was used to being so loved… Her mother of course still loved her, but Hades had a way to make you feel like you were the most important being to ever walk the planet. She missed that. Unwilling to believe that he was truly tired of her -no one ever tired of her!- she tried to enjoy her freedom while it lasted (because surely he would came back for her) and yes, she slept with quite a few men. Who was there to stop her from enjoying their attention? Hades would surely hear about her adventures and grow jealous. Served him right. But deep inside she knew that she had at last pushed him over the edge, he was not one to go back on a decision. She felt like crying. There had to be a way to get it all back…Maybe she could…

Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus withheld their judgment. Persephone's actions didn't match with her previous behavior and words. They would wait and see but in the end they preferred not to get involved.

Poseidon was intrigued. He hadn't seen his brother this relaxed in ages. Literally. For all their disagreements they were still brothers and had once been the best of friends. Maybe now was the time to reach out to him again, he did seem to be in a better mood as of late.

He slowly went over to where his brother stood talking to Thanatos and Hecate, his long time friends. Briefly acknowledging the two with a nod he turned to Hades.

"Your mood seems much improved, I am glad brother"

"As am I. Is there anything I can do for you?" his brothers slightly suspicious words hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Can't I just talk to you without hidden agendas?"

Hades snorted. "You can, but I can't remember the last time you actually did" so what if he was still bitter about his family's treatment?

"I know and I am sorry" the god of seas apologized lowly. To hear an apology from a god was rare, especially from a proud one like Poseidon. At the admission Hades eyes softened and his posture relaxed a bit more. How long had he waited to hear this? It didn't make everything fine between them, far from it, but it was a start and maybe their relationship could be rekindled like his and Hera's. He would give his brother this chance.

"So what has you in such good spirits?" the sea god was thankful for his brother's reaction and couldn't hold back his curiosity.

Hades lifted an eyebrow in amusement "I just see things clearer than I have in a long time" out of seemingly nowhere his brother took out a bag of what looked like homemade cookies. Seriously?

"Is the feast not to your satisfaction?" Poseidon couldn't help his grin as his brother happily munched on his treat. What a weird sight.

"It is perfectly fine but this is way better" before he could reply Thanatos and Hecate interrupted their talk, giving the bag in his brother's hand longing looks.

"You took some with you?" asked Thanatos, not even looking up from the little bag.

"I did indeed. And they are mine. You got your own batch"

"Not here with me…"

"Forget it"

"Sharing is caring"

The Lord of the Underworld didn't even dignify that with a reply.

"Are the two of you really arguing over some cookies?" Poseidon grinned, a small chuckle escaping him. This was really getting surreal. What happened to his serious elder brother? He liked the change.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, you never had one" Hades gave him a scrutinizing look. "I shall allow you to eat _one_. Just so you can despair over never tasting something like this again" Hades held out the bag. "Just one"

Now it was Poseidon's turn to rise his eyebrows.

"I swear I am not trying to bind you to the Underworld. This was not made there, I swear on the River Styx. Now _eat_ " Hearing the grumble in the background Poseidon took one the cookies and snorted when he noticed the tiny helm and sword. Before he could stop himself a tiny moan escaped his throat much to his embarrassment.

"Where in all the realms did you get _these_ " Oh now he understood. They were delicious, absolutely _divine_. He needed to find out where to get them, even Amphitrite could possibly be mollified if he gave her some.

"They are homemade" damn his brother's smugness.

"By whom?" he would need to track them down.

"A friend" that made Poseidon stop momentarily. Hades didn't have many friends and Thanatos and Hecate obviously knew the person.

"This friend wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your change of mood?"

"Maybe a little" came Hades response. Hecate snorted rather tellingly.

"Is that friend a _ladyfriend_?" there was no helping the giant grin on his face.

"Not a ladyfriend. Just a friend that happens to be a lady" Hades eyes had narrowed and it was obvious that the subject was closed.

The night went on and the two brothers actually enjoyed their talk. Sometimes some other brave souls would even greet the Lord of the Dead. Poseidon went home happy, things were looking up. Now he would just have to grill his brother in a subtle way about the new woman in his life, maybe one of them could finally find happiness.

Persephone spent her evening chatting up gods and sending undercover glances at her ex. He never looked at her even once.

* * *

"So, when are you going to confess to my daughter?" Hades spat out his drink at Thanatos words (he was sure his friend had timed his question specifically for that effect). His mind came to a screeching halt when he actually comprehended it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" he tried to evade. Not that it did him any good, his friend just gave a _look_. Hades sighed.

"We are friends and I am sure she prefers it that way" he knew he was grumbling. But really, it was not supposed to happen. She was such a good friend and he tried to focus on that but his thoughts would not quiet down. He could not help the desires she awakened in him. Every time he was with her the world just seemed that much brighter and every time they were separated he thought about when he would meet her again. It was ridiculous. He was the ruler of the Underworld, not some lovesick teenager.

And yet that was exactly how he felt.

Even harder than admitting his _lustful_ thoughts had been admitting his _loving_ thoughts. It had actually taken a visit from Aphrodite to hammer that one home. Love. He had never truly loved in a romantic sense. Apparently he had been so _pitiful_ that the love goddess had sat him down and talked him through it. How fucking _pathetic_ was that? The annoying goddess had afterwards left with a giggle and the order _to do something about it_. She would give him some time, but if he didn't get his ass into gear she would get involved. He shuddered at the thought.

Thanatos was still looking unimpressed in his direction.

"I… am not sure how to proceed"

Death sighed. "You are my friend, she is my daughter. Am I happy about this? No, I would prefer it if she would wait a few more centuries for romance. I just became a father and I am not ready to give her away yet. But I am also not entirely unhappy. If she must fall in love it better be you than any of the others. I know you, you will treat her right" The last sentence came with a silent warning.

Hades was thankful that his friend was so pragmatic and uninterested in drama. That made this situation a lot easier.

"I have talked about this with Hecate. As you both seem to feel the same way, we give you our permission to court our daughter" Thanatos said curtly and left the throne room. There, he did it. He didn't like it but he did it. Stupid friendship. Acacia better thank him later.

Hades was left gaping as the door fell close after his friend's brisk departure. Fuck this shit.

* * *

Acacia nervously adjusted her dress (a dark purple one, one of her mother's signature colors) and made sure that everything was perfect for her mother's arrival. Her favorite food was cooked to perfection and some dessert and finger food was placed in reaching distance from the couch, where they would sit down after the main meal to talk and relax.

In a flash of light her mother arrived. They hugged, sat down and enjoyed the food. Afterwards they went over to the couch. Acacia started fidgeting.

"What do you want to talk about" the amusement in Hecate's voice was obvious.

"How do you get a guy to like you?" where had this inclination to blurt things out come from?

"You mean Hades?" the amusement wasn't confined to Hecate's voice any longer. It had happily spread across her face and twinkled merrily in her eyes.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked resigned.

"To your mother, yes" Oh, Hecate loved calling and being called her mother. And her girl had grown so fast. And this talk? Hilarious. Yes, unlike Thanatos she was much happier about how things were turning out and how fast they proceeded.

"So what do I do? On our very first meeting I told him I didn't want to get into his pants and now I want just that! And after everything that happened he has no interest in romance… we are friends, I don't want to lose that… I…argh!" Acacia was frustrated. She hadn't meant to fall for him. They had such a wonderful time together and she truly began to live again after meeting him. He was sarcastic, had a mean streak, loved her cookies and made her laugh. Spending time with him always lifted her spirits. She didn't know what to do, her experience with romance started and ended with a crush on Cedric Diggory.

The goddess of witchcraft and magic snorted. "Oh believe me, he is more than a little interested in starting a relationship with you. You are on the same page with your thoughts and feelings. Truly, it is quite hilarious to see you making eyes at each other and not understanding what is right in front of you"

"Really? Are you sure?" hope started to blossom in her chest.

"Yes, I am sure" her mother looked at her softly "He cares for you deeply"

A bright smile stole itself across her face.

"Now tell me little one, how do you plan to seduce him? With the way he looks at you it shouldn't take too much…"

"Mum!" oh by the gods, why had she thought asking Hecate for advice was a good idea? This was embarrassing. As her mother continued listing possible ways to seduce the Lord of the Underworld Acacia seriously wondered if her face would ever return to a normal color.

* * *

It was the beginning of November when Acacia started her newest plan to get Hades to ask her out. He was quite often a bit on the old fashioned side (well, taking his age into consideration he had every right to be) and she knew just how prideful he could be at times, so it would have to be him who _officially_ initiated taking their relationship further. Stupid men and their stupid ego. She grew tired of their little game of cat and mouse. It was pretty obvious that they both wanted more so why couldn't he _just grow some balls and ask her out?!_ Over the last half a year she had tried so so so sooooo many times to get that point across and he reacted oh so favorably to all her attempts to take it up a notch (she couldn't help the smugness at the memory of him _blushing_ ) and yet…. and yet!

Feeling furiously frustrated she decided he better man up soon or she would spit on his pride, tie him up nicely and have her way with him. Every girl had her breaking point.

Either way, today her latest plan would commence. She decided for a more familiar setting and asked him over so they could cook together, share a few drinks and just relax and talk. Maybe here he would be more at ease and hopefully soon pliable enough with the right amount of liquid courage. And her bedroom was just two doors away.

Satisfied she sat down and waited for him to come over. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long enough for her to lose some of her own courage. Hades had arrived on the dot and his mouth was twisted upwards just a bit in a tiny, incredibly sexy smile.

As she looked him up and down she wanted to skip right ahead to her bedroom. He was wearing a comfortable pair of black jeans and a slightly tight black ACDC shirt that emphasized his fantastic built. On his arms were a few leather bands. She was not quite sure how she would be to survive this evening. He closed the gap between them, took her hand and placed a light kiss upon it. He had started to do that some time back whenever they would meet. _Charming, but charming gets you only so far_. Still, the blush spread across her face like it was won't to do. For all her bravado this was still her first real attempt at a romantic relationship and she just went with her gut feelings.

She could hardly remember cooking their meal, apparently he too had decided that it was time to lay the cards on the table. While they prepared the food they talked and drank some wine. Little touches and long looks would be exchanged and everything seemed to vanish in a warm fuzzy haze. She wasn't sure when they had sat down on her couch or how her glass kept on refilling.

"You look happy, do you enjoy the evening?" he asked in his distracting deep voice. Damn it, she had plans! She needed to focus.

"Of course I do, what is there not to like? Food, drink and good company…"

"I am glad. I just thought about our first meeting, that too was a wonderful night" Seriously?

"You basically called me desperate and thought I just wanted to get in your pants" she deadpanned.

"You poured a drink over me" came his response.

"I would do it again"

"That's what I like about you" her heart started to beat faster and she didn't know what to say.

"Things…changed since then" he started again after her pause and moved a bit closer to her.

"They did" her heart hammered against her ribcage and she was pretty sure he could hear it by now.

"I…" he stopped his sentence, not knowing how to go on. Damn it. Frustrated at his own lack of articulation where she was involved he moved a bit away from her again, why wouldn't the words come out!

"Oh no, you don't!" a wave of righteous anger came over her, this ended now. Before he could react she had sat down on his lap and forcefully took hold of his collar. "We are both adults here, we both want each other, what will it take for you to freaking ask me out?!" Fury burnt in her eyes as she looked at him. He was turned on beyond belief.

"I would like permission to court you" his voice was way too husky for that formal question. She liked it. "Finally, took you long enough. Do you need a written invitation to kiss me?"

"I think I will manage" came his growling reply.

Then he kissed her forcefully and the rest of the world disappeared.

"Bedroom, now!" she ordered.

"As the lady wishes" he kissed her again and again, taking everything she was willing to give. There was an urgency in their actions, both having lost their patience long ago. He carried her over to her bed and threw her down on it. Quickly removing the troublesome clothes Hades eyes roved over her exposed body. She was incredible. And she was _his_. Without losing another second he descended upon her, kissing her addicting lips and then trailing kisses down her body. Her moans spurned him on as he nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them. Carefully he kissed the centre of her pleasure. Her answering cry was music to his ears. His tongue played with her nub as he placed two fingers inside her.

Her hands were clutching the sheets and her pleasure mounted. With a cry she came for the first time. Panting heavily she looked into her partner's smug eyes while trying to catch her breath.

"That… was… incredible…" she panted.

"It's far from over" he grinned devilishly and his hands started to roam her body again. The heat inside her returned and her own hands roved over his body greedily. His own grown escaped him as she started to pump his shaft.

"I cannot wait any longer…" he grunted. "Then don't" With that he positioned himself and glided inside her with one hard thrust, destroying her barrier.

Both tensed and he looked down at her in disbelief.

"Acacia…"

"It's alright, please move!" after the first pain ebbed away the foreign feeling of being filled in such a way washed over her. To be connected to him so intimately was mind blowing.

"You are mine now" his words were possessive and forceful. He would be her first and last. That knowledge turned him on even more. He had tried to take things slow, he had learned his lesson, but no longer. She had given herself to him willingly. She was his and his alone.

He started to thrust into her slowly, giving her time to adjust some more, before his last bit of resolve broke and he sped up. She could do nothing but hold onto him, her nails leaving scratches on his back as he hit something inside her. She screamed in surprised pleasure. Hades kissed her deeply and made sure to hit that spot with each thrust. As she came her spasms around him forced him over the edge and he buried his head in her neck, trying to stifle his own cry.

They laid panting beside each other.

"You are mine" he repeated his earlier words. He was a possessive man and he needed to make sure she knew where they stood.

"As you are mine" she answered equally possessive. Now that she had him she would not let him go.

"Do you understand what this means? I want you by my side for eternity, as my queen" he said seriously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But understand that I will not share, with no one. No more demigod children for you. I will be the only one to carry your children. This is not debatable. You stray, I leave." Loyalty had always been important to her, she could not stay with a man whose loyalty was questionable.

He looked at her, his eyes conveying the seriousness and honesty of his vow. "As long as I have you by my side no other women could hold my gaze. I have only lain with mortals to conceive children. No longer shall I need to, this I swear on the Styx"

Happiness radiated from her as she kissed him passionately.

"Now, I did promise you a long night" with that Hades rolled atop of her again.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Yay, it is done! I tried to show a slightly different side of the characters from time to time without making them ooc, just giving them reasons for their actions… Well, I hope you liked it. Rather straight forward, but one-shots don't leave much time for plot twits.

At the moment I am fairly taken with HP/PJO crossovers. There is also an idea about a oneshot or a short story with femHarry/Poseidon… hmm, my other story takes precedence though.

Hopefully till next time,

Nalyra


End file.
